


Losing A Few Teeth

by VampAmber



Series: All Things Destiel And Cockles 18+ Monthly Challenge Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Complete, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Dentists, Drunk Dean (kind of), First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meg Ships It, Nitrous Oxide, Nurse Castiel, Nurse Meg, One Shot, Pointless, Sassy Meg Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Dean probably should’ve had his wisdom teeth removed ages ago, but he's never been fond of doctors of any sort, and that included dentists as far as he's concerned. But when he wakes up from getting them removed, the nitrous oxide makes him a bit drunker than expected. Proposing marriage to the hot nurse with the ungodly amazing blue eyes level drunk, apparently.





	Losing A Few Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> That time again, folks. Here's the next prompt fic. Enjoy.
> 
> **Prompt:** Dean is high after his wisdom tooth removal, and he proceeds to propose to Cas, his sexy dark- haired nurse.

Four. Impacted. Wisdom teeth. No wonder Dean’s mouth had been in absolute Hell for the past few years. He may not have completely understood what he was looking at when the dentist had shown him the x-rays, but he at least knew that was not what a mouth was supposed to look like. It had looked bad enough that he hadn’t complained even once during the lecture about how he should’ve gotten this taken care of years ago.

Which was why he was spending his Saturday getting put under in a dentist’s chair instead of doing anything else ever, which he would’ve preffered. Though at least he wouldn’t have to be awake during the surgery. His little brother Sam had recently gotten some work done with just a local anesthetic, involving drills and… the less Dean thought about that the better, right about now.

A snarky brunette nurse, dental hygienist, whatever they were called, placed the mask for the nitrous oxide over his face. “Now count backwards,” she said in a teasing voice as the mask started filling up. Everything went dark quickly.

Dean was having one of the best sleeps of his life when he felt a hand shaking his shoulder, trying to wake him up. What kind of inconsiderate bastard wakes up somebody from such a damn good sleep? He tried opening his eyes, but kept failing. Did he gain, like, ten pounds in each eyelid when he was asleep? Around the eighth try, he finally succeeded. The room was really bright, but he could at least tell it wasn't his bedroom. Where was he?

“Where…” Dean slurred out, hoping that the wetness he suddenly felt on his chin wasn’t actually drool. He was pretty sure it was, though.

“Sir, you need to be getting up now,” a gravelly voice said to Dean. He was pretty sure it belonged to the shake-y hand, but he didn't know for certain. He blinked a few times until he could actually see properly again, then looked over in the voice’s direction. He was met with dark messy hair, a bit of sexy stubble, and the most incredible blue eyes that he had ever seen.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Dean drawled out, not drooling quite as bad this time but still feeling it drip. Shit, what a way to make a first impression. He slowly lifted his hand to wipe away the drool, but his arm wasn’t in a very cooperative mood today.

The handsome angel in front of him let out a chuckle and grabbed a napkin. He wiped up the drool on Dean’s chin, smiling the entire time. “Time to get up,” he said, that voice doing something to Dean’s insides.

“Five more minutes?” Dean begged, wanting so badly to go back to sleep, even if it meant not getting to look at those incredible blue eyes any more.

The nurse laughed again, and oh what a sound it was. “Nope, gotta get you ready to go home,” he said, starting to help Dean out of the chair. “Your brother called to say he was running late, but he should be here any minute, Mr. Winchester.”

“Call me Dean,” he said, still incredibly foggy but at least the drooling had stopped. Mostly.

“Okay, Dean. And you can call me Castiel, if you’d like,” the nurse said, supporting most of Dean’s weight as they walked towards the waiting room.

“Mmm, Cas. I like the sound of that. Sounds like a good name for my husband,” Dean said, foggy brain not caring if he made sense or not.

Cas let out yet another laugh, and Dean decided that was now his favorite thing in the world. “We’re not married, Dean,” he chastised.

“Fine, then marry me Cas,” Dean said, hoping Cas didn’t mind that he didn’t have a ring to back it up with.

“We only just met a few minutes ago,” Cas teased.

“So?” Dean countered. He didn’t know why, but he suddenly really wanted to be married to this guy. His brain was only at about twenty percent functionality, but this was seriously the best idea he’d ever had.

Cas tilted his head in confusion, and it was the most adorable thing ever. “I could never get married before the first date,” he said slowly.

“Ahh, okay. I get ya,” Dean said and nodded. “A traditionalist. Totally makes sense.”

They made it to the waiting room, where Dean’s big little brother was just arriving. “Dean, you look like shit,” Sam said, ever the flatterer.

“I’ve had worse,” Dean said, stumbling a little, but Cas caught him in time.

“Here are the aftercare instructions for you brother,” Cas told Sam as he handed over a packet of paperwork. “He should sober up in a few hours.”

“Thanks,” Sam said, reaching to take Dean from the nurse.

Dean gave Cas a quick peck on the cheek. “We can get married after our date,” he said softly, and transferred himself over to Sam. Cas just blushed as Dean waved goodbye to his fiance.

When the brothers got back to the apartment they shared, Sam was nice enough to let the nitrous oxide wear off completely and for Dean to sober up before he started teasing him. Dean was so beyond embarrassed by his actions that he hid in his room for the rest of the day. Though at least Sam had only seen the last bits. They’d been the worst, but at least he’d missed the proposal itself. Damn, that nitrous oxide hit harder than cheap tequila.

A week later found Dean standing in front of the dentist’s office again. He’d come back to apologize to Cas, but now that he was finally here, he was nervous. He’d made a pretty damn big fool of himself in front of the guy, but Dean was still kind of hoping that maybe whatever it was he’d felt when high might be there now, too. And maybe even be reciprocated?

He steeled himself and walked through the door. No Cas in sight, but maybe that was a good thing. The waiting room was empty except for the snarky nurse from last week, who was sitting at the computer behind the check-in desk. “Well, well, well, look who came back,” she said, smirking. “Things were pretty boring, but now I get to watch me a soap opera.” She smiled in a way that made Dean a little uneasy. Like a tiger in a cage or something. Just what his nerves needed…

“Is, uhh… is Cas here?” Dean stuttered out.

“Oh yeah, Clarence is in the back,” she said. “Lemme go get him for you. And save me a seat, I might need some popcorn.” She disappeared before he could respond.

Dean paced nervously while he waited. When Cas finally walked through the doorway, Dean blushed furiously and Cas did the same.

“Hey, sorry about last week,” Dean rushed out before he could chicken out.

Cas smiled, making butterflies start dancing in Dean’s stomach. He’d looked great last week, but the guy looked a million times better now. Damn. “Oh, it was nothing really. A lot of people get really loopy when they wake up here.”

“I still feel like I was acting like a major ass,” Dean said, trying to ignore the nurse watching from the doorway. At least she’d been kidding about the popcorn. “Find it in your heart to forgive me?” Dean pleaded, only half joking.

Cas let out a small laugh. “Yeah, I think that might be possible.” They smiled at each other, and the butterflies started flapping harder.

“So, about that date?” Dean asked.

“Date?” Cas asked, doing that confused head tilt thing again.

“Yeah, date. I figured we can take it slower if you want, save marriage til about the third or fourth date if you insist, but we need to get that first one out of the way first, yanno?”

“Seriously?” Cas asked.

“Only if you want to, of course,” Dean backtracked, now worried that he’d come on too strong.

Cas looked like he was considering it, which was at least better than a flat out refusal. Finally, to Dean’s relief, he spoke. “Okay, but no marriage until at least the sixth date,” the bastard teased, and Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I can live with that.”

They both turned as they heard applause. The nurse was clapping her hands together somewhat sarcastically. “Solid B plus rating. Would definitely watch again,” she said, that smirk returning.

“Meg,” Cas said in warning.

“He gets off at six, he’ll see you then,” Meg said, ignoring the look Cas was giving her.

Cas let out a tortured sigh. “What she said,” he mumbled.

“See ya then, Cas,” Dean replied. He left feeling far happier than anybody leaving a dentist’s office should have any right to feel. He sure hoped Cas liked burgers.


End file.
